Chaussons De Pointe
by LLM99
Summary: Tris goes to one of the best dancing schools in the country. This is her story as Prima Ballerina. If you do not know much about ballet, do not fret.
1. Clara

**Alright, I know there are already some of these out there, but since I cannot dance anymore due to my going away to school I want to write about dance. The title is 'Pointe Shoes' in French. I have danced for ten years, have had my pointe shoes for a little over a year, and well was in advanced dance classes. It's upsetting I cannot dance anymore. The school I will be attending does not offer classes, and I will have too much work to go off campus for classes. Plus, dance classes in the city where I am going are too expensive. I do not own the characters. For the ballets in this I am going by the ones SEADAC (the dance company here) has one and how they did them. So they will probably be slightly different from how you know them. Some of these characters will be from my own imagination. Most will be from the books.**

**All of the girls' hair are long so they can put them in proper buns.**

TRIS' POV

"Alright girls, all of you whom want to audition for Clara line up." Madam Margaret claps her hands together. Marlene, Christina, Shauna, Nita, and I all line up. We all stand in B-plus as she always has us stand. White leotards, pink tights, high buns. She teaches us the combination and we do it together a few times until everyone has it. Then we go by ourselves. Christina is first. The music starts and I count in my head. One-two-three, one-two-three. It's a waltz.

The sound of her boxes hitting the ground makes the younger girls jump **(If you don't know what the box is in pointe shoes, it is what makes it possible for us to get on our toes, it is very loud when it hits the ground)**. Christina is a beautiful dancer, but her shoulders tend to ride up around her shoulders to her head, making her long neck look short. Clara is the lead, though she does not dance much at all in the second act. I know in other versions she does, but here we have so many dancers we try to get everyone parts. One year I was a mouse, another a snowflake. By now I have been most parts since I have danced here most of my life. Last year I was I was one of the girls at the party as well as the Spanish dancer. Christina finishes and we all clap. Nita is next.

I look at the judges, there are four. Madam Margaret, Madam Tori, Monsieur Max, and Four. I don't know why he insists we call him that. He is going to play the Nutcracker Prince this year. His dark blue eyes search for mistakes. He is attractive, I'll give him that. Then Nita falls. Her foot slips and she falls on her face. It takes every ounce of strength to keep from laughing. Nita decided when we were young that we would be rivals. Literally, she came up to me one day and told me when we were older we would be the major rivals in the studio How do you react to this?

Since our last Prima Ballerina left we have to audition a new one. The Prima is the lead in all of our ballets. If I get this I will be the Prima. Not every where is like this, but some are. Nita quickly jumps back up and continues the dance. Thing is, her face is so pained. She falls again clutching her ankle and crying. She rolled it or at most, broke it. Can't dance after you roll your ankle School rules. Nita has never cared much for the rules, unless they are in her favor. The teachers rush to see if she is okay.

Part of me hopes she's not. The rest of me thinks it wrong to wish that upon her. Someone runs to get her ice. They move her to the wall so she can sit more comfortably. Four is the one to pick her up and carry her over. She can't walk. Hopping is out of the question. She takes her shoes off and wraps the ice around her ankle. Four walks back to the front with the rest of the judges and it's my turn. I take a deep breath. "Good luck." Christina and Marlene whisper to me. I smile at them and take center stage. I face the corner and wait for the music to start. A smile is plastered to my face as I dance.

Saute, saute, run, run, grand jeté, pique turn, prepare, double pirouette, down, grand port de bras, b plus. Not much of a solo, but a solo none the less. Everyone claps for a moment and I go sit down.

* * *

"You have all done wonderfully well. The list will be posted tomorrow morning. There are enough parts for everyone so you will need to be here at eight a.m. sharp for practice." Madam Tori announces. Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and I grab our bags. I see Four carry Nita to a bench where she can wait for her ankle to stop hurting. Then he walks over to us.

"You all did great. It's a shame I'll only be able to dance with one of you." He smiles. He's charming, too. We all blush. "We've decided the parts. If you want to know them a bit early."

"Yes, please." We all smile.

"You all got good parts. Christina you are the Arabian dancer, you will be partnering with Will, Marlene, The Sugar Plum Fairy, partnering with Uriah. Beatrice-"

"Tris." I cut in.

"Tris," he amends, "Clara." I got it! "Lynn, you'll be the Snowflake Queen. Shauna, you'll be the Flower Queen, partnering with Zeke."

"What will Nita be?" I ask.

"It depends on her ankle. If it isn't broken and she heals properly, the Spanish Dancer. If it is broken, she won't be able to be in it." He says. "I look forward to dancing with you, Tris."

"And I you." I smile. He smiles back and walks away. Then we all start freaking out.

"We did it!" Marlene says. We all hug and go pile into Marlene and Lynn's dorm. "I wonder how this is going to go."

"I wonder if Nita will ever recover or if she'll insist Four carries her everywhere." Christina smiles and we all laugh. "Nita was enjoying that too much."

"Too bad she won't be the one to dance with him." Lynn smirks and elbows me.

"Hey!" I over react.

"Sorry miss Prima Ballerina." Lynn laughs.

"I almost can't believe it." I smile.

"You're the best dancer in the school." Shauna says.

"That's a lie!" I say.

"If it was, you wouldn't be the lead." Marlene smiles at me.

"I'm gonna have to learn to partner. I've never done that!" I say.

"None of us have." Christina says. We go to one of the best dancing schools in the country, it's incredible.

"Madam Margaret says it's really fun." Lynn grabs some apples and throws them at us. I catch mine and take a bite.

"I cannot wait to see the little girls. They are so cute!" Marlene grins. The local dance studios have their girls play minor roles, like the mice, soldiers, little angels, trumpeters, etc.

* * *

"Beatrice, you and Four will be practicing in studio B." Madam Tori says. I nod and walk to that room. Four is already there, warming up.

"Took you long enough." He says without looking at me.

"I'm here on time, you're early." I spit at him and sit down to put my shoes on. I start at the bar and stretch, do a few exercises until I'm warmed up enough to dance. Madam Margaret joins us. She teaches me my part of the partnering and I practice a few times on my own. Then Four joins me. He picks me up by my waist on a grand jeté. His fingers are so long they almost wrap completely around my tiny waist. Part of me forgets how to do anything. He sets me down and I continue to dance. We practice all day and eventually we have it. Five weeks until our first and only performance on Christmas Eve.

"How about we go out to eat tonight?" Four asks.

"Like a date?" I ask. Should not have said that.

"No, just as friends. If we're going to be working together every day we might as well get to know each other." He says very quickly.

"I would love to, just let me go get cleaned up." He smiles and kisses my cheek. Now I've really forgotten how to do anything. He leaves and then I quickly follow. By the time I get to my dorm room the sweat has dried on my skin. I quickly run through a shower, get dressed, blow dry my hair, put on some makeup, and pass Christina's inspection.

"So this is just as friends?" she asks.

"Yes." I braid my hair and there is a knock at the door. I open it and Four stands on the other side.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." I reply.

**Tell me if you want me to continue!**


	2. Dinner Date

**I have decided to continue. I own nothing. If anyone has questions on steps, feel free to PM me or write it in a review!**

TOBIAS' POV

"Where do you want to eat?" I ask as we walk down the hall.

"Anywhere, I'm not that hungry." She shrugs. Her long, blond hair is pulled into a side braid. I like it. The harsh, slicked back bun makes her face too narrow, her eyes too big.

"How about we go to the deli down the street. It's within walking distance and they have a bit of everything." I suggest.

"Sure." She smiles. I smile, too. We start talking about random things. "So, how did you get into dance?"

"I've just always been around it, took lessons because of my family. I don't really know I just always have." I shrug. "How about you?"

"Well, I like every other girl took classes when I was little. When I was fourteen I got really serious about it, a few years later I decided that it was what I wanted to do with my life." She brushes a loose hair back. "I'm taking online classes so I'll have something to fall back on."

"That's smart." I smile at her. "How long have you been friends with Christina, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna?"

"Well I met them all in high school. They all took dance at different studios than me. Christina at the Candor studio. Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna at Dauntless. I was at Abnegation **(Had to bring that in somehow)**." She says

"That's where I first took lessons." I smile at her.

"Really?" She asks. "I don't remember you."

"Yeah." I smile at her. "Um.. Reuben and iced tea."

"What size drink?" the waitress asks.

"Medium." I answer. She bats her fake eyelashes at me.

"Twelve Dollars and forty cents." She smiles. I hand her the money and she gives me my change. I open my wallet and find a small strip of white paper with a phone number and a name in my change. The girl doesn't treat Tris as nicely as she did me. Tris and I find an empty table and I pull her chair out for her. She thanks me and sits down.

"So did she give you her number?" Well that's a great conversation starter.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to give it to Uriah, too see what he does." We both laugh. Her laugh is clear like a bell. It makes me smile wider.

"We should mess with her some how." She says once she stops laughing.

"We should." I lean across the table and kiss her cheek. My face lingers close to hers longer than it probably should since we're just friends. Her blond eyebrows raise up at me. "How else are we supposed to mess with her?"

"There are other things." She says, her voice soft.

"Like?" My nose is almost touching hers.

"You could call your girlfriend." Her wide blue eyes stay on mine.

"I don't have one." I see the mascara on her eyelashes.

"Boyfriend? You don't strike me as gay, but it's possible." She raises her eyebrows again.

"No, I'm straight." I laugh and back away from her.

"Well that girl sure will be pleased, as will Nita." She chuckles.

"Oh Nita." I sigh. "Part of the casting was changed."

"I'm still Clara, right? None of my friends changed, did they?" She asks.

"No, you're still Clara and your friends are the same, but they have one part added on each." I explain. "They are going to be the other girls at the party. You guys can talk about whatever you want seeing as there are no mics."

"Oh, that's god." She says. Our food is brought to us and we begin eating. "Are you going to be the life-size toy soldier in the beginning?"

"Yep." I smile.

"Many costume changes, huh?" She takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, one is only taking a head and a jacket off thank goodness and I have quite a bit of time for the other. You have a pretty quick change, though." I sip my drink.

"I've had worse. One year for a recital, I went from my hair being down in pink tights to it being in a bun with tan and fishnet tights with one song in between the two dances." She smiles. "Do you know when fittings start?"

"Thursday will be the fist one, just to see what changed are needed." I say.

"Has Nita recovered?" She sounds hopeful.

"I think she was never really hurt. I saw her walking just fine ten minutes later. You know what a rolled ankle from pointe shoes feels like, ten minutes is not enough time for it to heal." I sigh.

"She did enjoy you carrying her around. I really don't know what else that did for her. She would have had a better chance at being Cara if she hadn't" Tris looks confused.

"I don't know. I do know she complained to Madam Margaret on her role."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"She said that it wasn't fair, if there had not been a slick spot on the floor, she would not have rolled her ankle and would have gotten your part."

"Madam Margaret reacted how?"

"She told her there was not a slick spot on the floor or the rest of you would have fallen and we checked afterwards to make sure."

"Were you there?"

"No, but Madam Margaret asked me my opinion on dancing with Nita and I told her exactly what I thought."

"Which is?"

"There are much better dancers in the studio, who do not care to be the center of attention as much as they love to dance."

"Who got the final say in all the parts?"

"Well for Clara it was me since I will be dancing with her, well you, the whole time. They asked my opinion on everyone else."

"So you chose me?"

"Yep. I thought you were the best dancer as well as the most passionate."

"Thank you."

We finish our meals and I walk her back to her dorm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning." I kiss her cheek and leave. Today was a good day.

* * *

TRIS' POV

I close the door behind me and press my back to it, sliding down so I'm sitting on the ground. "Tris? You back?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"How'd it go?" She asks, walking over to me

"Alright, the server flirted with him, he kissed my cheek, twice. Well three times now. The food was good. You, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn have new parts. You still have the same parts, but you are all now also the girls at the party." I inform her.

"Wow, wow, wow. he kissed your cheek?" She asks.

"Three times." I say quietly.

"Give me context!" She pulls me over to her bed and sits me down.

"The first time was when he asked me to go to dinner. The second to 'trick' the server into thinking we are together like that. The last when he dropped me off here." I wait for a reply.

"Someone's gotta a crush on Tris!" She squeals.

"Someone is going to wake the whole building by screaming out lies!" I hiss.

"I think you two would be adorable together." Christina smiles.

"You think wrong." I take my makeup off and get ready for bed.

"I never lie."

**That's all. Tell me what you think. I don't want everything going too fast, but I want my OTP.**


	3. Too Soon

**I really like this story, so I am just going to keep updating. Tell me what you want to see happen. I am like watching Nutcracker as I write. Again my version might be slightly different. Romeo in ****Romeo and Juliet**** (2013) is beautiful. I watched that last night. The acting could be better, but just his face makes up for it. Theo has better abs. Like both of them are double my age, but still. They are beautiful. Skip about two weeks. A lot of time will be skipped in this story. I own nothing.**

TRIS' POV

Fur and I follow a few paces behind Madam Margaret. "Have you given Uriah that girl's number?"

"Yes, he called her, told her she was a desperate whore and hung up. What made this all so bad is that it was her home phone. He told all of that to her dad." We both burst out laughing and Madam Margaret turns to us.

"Immature as Uriah is, he is a wonderful dancer. It's the only reason we keep him." This makes us laugh more. Madam Margaret smiles and walks into the studio. Once we regain our composure, we follow. We walk in and Christina an Will are performing. The dance is perfect. The young girls stare at them, wide-eyed. They want to be Christina. The young boys check her out. I know Will has had a crush on her for a while, but as Uriah says, is too big a pansycake to ask her out.

"They were a good choice." Four whispers in my ear. I jump. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." I whisper back. He places a hand on my back, right above my leotard where there is exposed skin, and leads me into the room. They finish and everyone claps.

"Tobias, Beatrice." We look up. "Would you mind performing your duet?"

"No madam." We stand on the right and he lies on the floor. We dance and then comes for the first lift. I have to run into his arms and he places me on his shoulder. My right leg in attitude, my left down so he can wrap his arm around it to keep me steady. He spins me around and places me down. I don't see anyone, but him. The children, the teacher, our friends, everyone disappears. It is only us and this music. Our eyes remained locked. I see the patch of light blue in his left eye. I feel like I am drowning in the deep, sapphire blue.

I spin and his hands wrap around my tiny waist. I forget how to breathe. Then it ends. Our moments alone, but surrounded by people. We have grown close over these past few weeks. Then the unexpected happens. He kisses me. His lips are warm and so are his hands that hold my face. Sure I've gone on dates, but dance and school have always been more important to me than boyfriends. I've never kissed a guy. It feels strange, I barely know Four when you get down to it. Yet it feels so right. Then he pulls away.

Every eye is on us. I don't care. Four kisses the tip of my nose, his warm hands still pressed to my cheeks. Someone clears their throat and we pull away from each other. The little girls all clap. I don't know if for the dance or for the kiss. Four hasn't stopped looking at me that way. I hear ringing. I don't know how long we've stood here, but probably longer than we should've. "Beatrice, Tobias, come here for a minute." Madam Tori says.

We follow her out. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on." I say.

"Then why did you kiss her?" She asks Tobias?

"It felt right." He takes my hand in his and I le him.

"Did it feel right to you?" She asks me.

"Yes, no, I don't know." I sigh.

"Just don't do it again in the middle of the studio." She leaves us.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask.

"We can continue like it never happened or we can do it again." He smiles, hoping for the second option I'm sure. "It all depends on you."

"I think it would be smarter to act like it never happened." I pull my hand away from his.

"If that I what you wish, then that is what we will do." He walks back into the studio and I make a disgruntled noise. Stupid, stupid me. I like him, he likes me. Why did I reject him? Because if we broke up it would make everything more awkward. That's why. Christina runs out and I' on the verge of tears.

"Oh, my God." She hugs me and I let a few tears slip. "What happened? Four walked back in and he looked like he was ready to murder something.

"I rejected him." I say simply. "I didn't want to, but I had to."

"You like him? Why did you have to?" She asks.

"What would happen if we broke up?" I say. "It would be awkward and we wouldn't want to dance together anymore and it would just ruin everything."

"But what if you didn't? What if you got married and lived 'Happily Ever After'?" She asks.

"What are the chances of that? Slim to none." I say and wipe my cheeks clean.

"You do like him though?"

"Yes."

**Feels. I love this and hate it at the same time. Do not worry this will be Fourtris. I just couldn't have them together so fast.**


	4. What Have I Done?

**So many updates. I own nothing.**

TOBIAS' POV

_That was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I just kissed her. I let lust and emotion take over and kissed her. Relationships have never been on my list of necessities. The fact that the only "love" I have ever seen turned to hate and death sure hasn't helped. But there is something different about her. The way she walks, dances, holds herself entices me. I've been intrigued by her since I met her. That sounds creepy. I really hate tights. "Tris."_

_"Yes, Four?" We're going to pretend this never happened, I remind myself._

_"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I start babbling. She laughs and presses her lips to mine._

_"I thought we were pretending that never happened." I say, dumbfounded._

_"Christina talked some sense into me." She kisses me again and I wrap my arms around her middle. Her small hands run through my hair. _

Then I wake up. She didn't rethink it. She let me go back into the studio looking like a total idiot. I am an idiot. Kissing her ruined everything. It wasn't a bad kiss or anything, I enjoyed it. She kissed me back, didn't she? I think she did, but in that moment everything took over. the lust, the love, no not love. Love is brutal in evil. "Love" is what killed my mother and put scars on my back. My head is pounding and I get up to get some water. Zeke is snoring. I get dressed and go to Studio B to warm up. Today we are practicing he party scene. So I am going to be put in a giant box and be a giant toy soldier.

TRIS' POV

"Girls, skirts." Madam Tori hands us all skirts that are as long as the ones we will be wearing for the performance are. We put them on and look at ourselves. We look really stupid. White leotards, red, pink, orange, green, and blue skirts, pink tights. Our magician is waiting with his fabulous cape. I stand in the back with Caleb (Yes, my actual brother is playing my pretend brother)and Cara, who is playing the nannie. The music starts. I twirl. Madam Jeanine is playing my mother. Oh, how I loathe her. She hates my family. Irony. Her husband is playing my father. I look at presents that aren't there and pretend to be happy. Monsieur Mathews claps his hands together and we line up, ready to receive guests. I hug Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Susan Black, curtsy to the "parents", and get shoved by the boys. Eventually I get to run over to my friend and we whisper.

"What is with Four?" Marlene asks.

"I rejected him after yesterday's episode. Well he asked what I wanted to do from there and I told him that we should pretend like it never happened. So that is what we're doing." I inform them.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Shauna asks, but "dad" claps his hands together so we line up. I curtsy to Caleb and run off to the side. The other girls do as I did, but to their dance partner for this part. I look over at Four for a second. His eyes lock with mine, cold and unfeeling. He surely hates me now.

"Dad" claps his hands together again and we get in a circle, the adults in a smaller circle in the middle. I am between Caleb and Will. We press our palms to the people's next to us and start promenading in the circle, clockwise. The "parents" do the same, counterclockwise. When Caleb gets to the back, he grabs the toy horse and breaks the circle, acting triumphant. He gets to the front and I try to grab it from him. We start tug-of-warring and the girls get behind me, the boys behind him. We over-exaggerate our motions of pulling, Christina holds my waist and pulls, Marlene hers, so on and so forth. Until "Dad" gets it away from us and we all fall to the ground.

"Mom" reprimands me and we line up to get gifts. I get my box and twirl on my toes, my skirt flares out and I go sit and open it. There is no doll in there now, but there will be for the performance.

"Answer my question." Shauna says, sitting next to me.

"Yes." It's a tens, tight little word. Then we all freeze as the music changes. our Magician, Bud, walks in with a box holding my nutcracker. Time is frozen for us as he puts the box under the nonexistent tree. He leaves and we unfreeze.

"You did!" Lynn asks. I nod.

"Then why did you reject him?" Susan asks me. We were friends back at our old studio, she always had a thing for Caleb.

"Because I didn't want us breaking up and everything being awkward." I say. We dance in the middle for a little while , curtsy and run off. My choreography is slightly different from the other girls'. The boys do this as well, but bow instead of curtsy.

"You like him, he likes you, there shouldn't be a problem." Lynn insists.

"What if we broke up? We're partners now! That would end badly." I tell them.

"You would suffer through it. Boys are like pointe shoes, they are nice to look at, but once you got one they are hard to keep on. But together you create a beautiful masterpiece." Christina says dreamily.

"Will asked you out, didn't he?" I ask. She nods and we squeal, very quietly. The "parents" dance some.

"Trissy needs a boyfriend. Look at her mope." Marlene teases.

"I am not moping." I cross my arms.

"Okay, let's list Four's good qualities. He's hot." Christina says.

"Can dance." Shauna adds.

"Is charming." Marlene smiles.

"Is intelligent." Susan sighs.

"And most of all." Lynn smiles.

"Likes you back!" They say together. We partner with the boys a little, nothing like what Four and I do, but kinda fun, like children would do. Then they start to dance in a circle around Caleb and I. I spin on my toes and curtsy. Caleb tries to push me down and teases me like a little brother. I push him back and the circle breaks as I walk away. Then we freeze again. Bud lets his cape fall and we all unfreeze.

I hug him and he kisses "mom"'s hand. Then we all sit to watch the magic. He makes two toy mice appear from an empty box and hands one to me, one to Caleb. We all clap t the fun.

Then he takes an egg full of confetti and makes it "snow". Next are the dolls. Two unpainted doll houses are rolled out. They each contain a dancer. It is made to look like nothing is in there, but there is. They spin one box and open the top. A mad pops up and they set him on the stage. He bows down and stys still. They do the same with the other, this time it is a girl in a tutu. She is also a doll.

Bud sprinkles confetti on them both and then makes the man dance. His arms stay out to his side, bent upwards at ninety degree angles. Then it's the girl's turn. My friends and I mimic her had motions.

"I still think you two would be cute, and I never lie." Christina informs me. The man and woman start to dance together and are then carried off. Four's turn. They roll out a  
giant box and open the front. There stands Four. He walks out and begins to dance around. He does fouettés and leaps. I am mesmerized by him.

"Trissy has her eyes on him, that's for sure." I hear Marlene whisper. Four salutes and his dance ends. I get up and over exaggerate begging to keep him. Caleb does the same. Neither of us get Four. Then he is carried off. A box decorated identically to Four's giant one is brought over to me and I open it up. The Nutcracker. I take it out and hug it to my chest.

I hug Bud and cradle he nutcracker in my arms as I show him off and dance around. All the boys try to grab him. I promenade over to Bud. I tap his shoulder, motion for him to make my nutcracker tall and alive, he shakes his head and I try again. Same result. I dance around with the nutcracker some more and Caleb grabs him. We start pulling and the head breaks off I start pretending to cry and Bud makes a show of fixing him. Caleb grabs at the nutcracker, but Bud hands it to m.

The other girls cradle their nonexistent baby dolls as I dance with my nutcracker I position him in the middle of the room and the men line up on one side of him, the women on the other. The boys get a few yards away from the women on their right. The girls and I few yards to the men's left. We dance some more and I grab the nutcracker. Bud hoists me on his shoulder and the music has a dramatic end.

New music starts and Bud goes to talk to Caleb. Everyone begins to act sleepy and then leave. I wave at everyone and soon I start dancing with my nutcracker. Until "mom" decides to take him away, I then run off stage. Caleb runs off not long after. "Mom" and "Dad" dance some and it ends. Everyone claps and I take a deep breath. Only then do I realize I am standing next to Four. I step away slightly.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me." He starts talking.

"Look, let's go outside and speak more privately." I push him out the door as they go over yet again the rats' part.

"Tris. Forgive me. I was being an idiot. I shouldn't have kissed you." He says. "Can we go back to how we were before? I want my friend back."

"Yes. If you forget what I'm about to do because it is totally stupid." I can't believe I'm doing this. I stand on point and press my lips to his. His fingers find the small of my back and he presses me closer. I pull away and go back on flat.

"You think I'm going to forget that?" He asks, breathless.

"Try or at least act like you have. I had to do that, at least one more time." Then I go back into the studio and leave him standing there. What have I done?

**:-) Oh Tris, if you only knew. **


	5. So Kiss Me

**So many updates. THEY'RE IN ATLANTA! I REPEAT, THEY ARE IN ATLANTA! My parents are taking me to a Braves game soon! I will be in the same city as them! We're going to spend a week there! So close! I own nothing. What makes parts of this so awkward is that Four is in tights.**

TOBIAS' POV

She just kissed me and told me to forget it ever happened. I pinch my thigh to make sure I am awake. I am. I am confused, she wanted to kiss me or she wouldn't have. Why won't she go out with me?

* * *

"Four is suffering from a heartbreak." Zeke says and hits the ping pong ball back at his brother.

"Look, she rejected you, women do that." Uriah hits his brother in the head.

"That's not it. She kissed me, then told me to forget it ever happened." I run my fingers through my hair. This makes no sense.

"Like, she kissed you on the lips?" Will asks, looking up.

"Yeah, then she jut kinda left." I shrug.

"I will never understand women." Uriah sighs.

"That might be best. Women understand other women and they hate each other." Will points out.

"Good point." Zeke says and puts his brother in a head lock.

"Okay, let's go over all of this again. You guys have been hanging out for a couple weeks as friends. Then you kiss her, everything is awkward and you two decide to forget it ever happened. Then you apologize, she kisses you an tells you to forget that ever happened." Will says.

"Pretty much." I say.

"You want to go out with her, she obviously feels something. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS? WHY NOT JUST GO OUT, MAKE OUT, GET IT DONE!" Uriah yells.

"Shut up." Zeke pushes him down on a couch. "Someone might here you."

* * *

TRIS' POV

"You did what?" They all yell together.

"I kissed him." I say again.

"Like on the lips?" Shauna asks.

"Yes."

"Was it a good kiss?" Christina asks.

"Yes."

"Do you want to do it again?" Lynn asks.

"Yes."

"Then get your butt to his dorm, press your lips to his, and go out with him." Marlene points at the door.

"I can't."

"You can and you will." Susan says, pulling me off the bed.

"Well not looking like that." Christina says and pulls me over to her makeup station.

* * *

By the time she finishes, my hair is curled, my makeup is perfect, and I have a dress on. They are following me to make sure I actually go through it. They're gonna spy on us. They texted the guys (except Four) and told them what was going to happen. I timidly knock on the door and Four answers it. He looks me up and down, his eyes linger on my bare legs. "Tris."

"Come with me." I slip my fingers between his and walk out of the building.

"What's up?" He asks. Moment of truth. I hold his face in my hands and kiss him hard on the mouth. He stumbles back, but starts to kiss me back. He wraps his arms around me and his fingers curl into my hair. We pull back slowly and he rests his forehead on mine. "Do I have to forget that one, too?"

"No." I say and kiss him again. We try to get closer when there is no closer. He picks me up and swings me around. A laugh escapes me and he smiles against my lips. When he sets me down my hands stay on his face. "You don't have to forget that one either."

"What is with this change of heart?" he asks and kisses my cheek.

"My friends talked some sense into me." I whisper.

"Remind me to thank them." He kisses my other cheek.

"Okay." He kisses my forehead.

"What exactly are we doing now?" His hands rest on my waist.

"I was hoping we would be together." I say.

"Beatrice Prior, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Under one condition." I tell him.

"Name it." He brushes a hair from my face.

"What's your real name?" I ask.

"Tobias Eaton." He says carefully.

"Wait, Evelyn and Marcus Eaton's son?" I look at him, dumbfounded.

"The one and only." He presses his lips to mine and for a second I forget everything, but then that second ends.

"Yeah!" Zeke starts clapping and all of our friends join in.

"It only took two forgotten kisses." Christina laughs

"Someone should write about this." Marlene smiles.

"Too late, this is a fanfiction for the Divergent Trilogy." Shauna points out.

"True." Marlene amends. We all laugh and Tobias kisses me again.

"How about, we ditch them and go on a real date." He whispers in my ear.

"Where?" I whisper back.

"The Deli, see if that girl is there." He noses my cheek.

"Alright." I say, breathless as he kisses behind my ear.

"Let's go." We start to run, but then I remember I'm in heels.

"Four, I can't run." I pick up one foot.

"Alright, then I'll carry you." He sweeps me into his strong arms and runs until we get off campus. Then he sets me down and we begin walking.

"Your parents own the Abnegation Dance Studio. I knew you looked familiar." I say.

"Yes, that's why I dance. When I was young and on until I came here..." He stops, looks around and pulls me into an alley. "Marcus beat me." He turns and pulls his t-shirt off. Ugly scars cover every of his back. "He beat my mother to death after he found out she had had an affair."

"I went to her funeral. You were by the curtains with your eyes shut." I state. He turns back to me and I try really hard to just look at his face.

"Yes." his voice is tight.

"I should have said something, done something." Tears start to sting my eyes.

"There is nothing you could have said or one, but you're here now and that is all I need." He presses his lips to mine and my hands find his bare chest. I push away from him. I can't do this, I can't do this. "What? What's wrong?" I shake my head. "Look at me." I stare at the ground. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

"No. It's nothing you can fix. I have to fix it on my own." I insist.

"Let me help you." He pulls me to his chest, this is worse, yet so much better.

"No, not yet." I shake my head.

"Have I scared you?" He looks at me. I look back. It doesn't make me feel better. His tone chest, his defined abs, his tan skin. I'm pale and sickly.

"No," I gulp, "You haven't done anything."

"Then why did you just start crying?" He wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"Because, well look at me." I stand with my arms opened wide. "I'm pale, and short, and flat chested, and straight as a board, not pretty. Never pretty. How could you like me when you have options like Nita with her tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. My hair looks bleached, my eyes are too big for my head. I were damn contacts because they're so freaking wide." Then he's kissing me again. It's not a hungry or lustful kiss, like the first one. No, it's sweet and soft and makes me feel like my bones are melting.

"I like you because you're intelligent," a kiss on the cheek, "brave," a kiss on the other cheek, "passionate," a kiss between my eyebrows, "beautiful." A kiss on my lips. I feel like a strung wire. I want him to kiss me, Oh God do I want him to kiss me. I'm just worried it will lead to something else and he won't like what he sees. "And if it makes you feel better, I'm all new to this too. The dating thing."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah, I've never really gone out with a girl, sure I went on dates, but they were normally group and ended horribly." He shrugs.

"Oh." I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, one time the girl got so drunk she started making out with some guy thinking it was me." We both laugh. "Thing is, he was letting her, even after she called him 'Four'." This makes us laugh more.

"Why Four?" I ask.

"Amar, one of my old dance instructors came up with it." He shrugs. "He decided I would be Four because I started really dancing when I was four."

"That's cool." I say. He pulls his shirt back on and part of me wishes he didn't.

"Amar was a pretty weird guy." He shrugs and takes my hand.

"Do I look like I've been crying too much?" I ask, fumbling for my phone.

"No, Tris, you look tuff as nails." I bite my lip and smile at him. I still check on my phone and fix what I can.

**You guys should appreciate this. I almost had Peter, Drew, and Al rape her.**


	6. Don't Even

**Let me explain what I meant by she was gonna get raped. I mean that they would have raped her before all of this and she would be admitting it to Tobias then. It was a terrible idea so I threw it out.**

**Guest Dauntless Cake, I have a bone to pick with you. I know it's not an easy ballet. I know Four is OOC, this is fanfiction. I'm not planning on turning this into a book. Also almost three weeks of seeing each other every day and working with each other is not just meeting someone. They have become friends over these few weeks, he didn't want everything to be awkward and be dancing with someone he didn't know so he decided to be nice and go to dinner with her, as I stressed, just as friends. You were flaming, even if you didn't mean to you were. Congratulations as dancing as Clara, I applaud you. I was never serious enough in dance to get anywhere near that. I wasn't allowed to join the company because I have a little sister who doesn't know her right foot from her left, so I never got to do anything. Four does smile, he isn't this emotionless machine, he has feelings, he has fears, he loves Tris. It is going to be much longer until he admits it in this story, but you know what, that's life. He admitted to himself he liked her in the books when he threw knives at her head. Just saying.**

**I own nothing.**

TOBIAS' POV

We make our way to the deli and find it to be empty. The sign says open so we walk in. Tris hasn't let go of my hand since we left the alley. "Your the guy I gave my number to, you told my dad I was a whore." Well she remembers us.

"No, that was our friend Uriah." I shake my head.

"Well tell your friend, Uriah, that if he calls again we're going to trace the phone and get him arrested." She slams her hand on the counter and walks away.

"We didn't order." Tris calls. We both start laughing and I kiss the side of her head. The girl rolls her eyes and some old lady comes over and apologizes to us about her granddaughter.

"I am so sorry, since her last boyfriend broke up with her, she has been hitting on every guy that has come in here. Do tell your friend Uriah to leave her alone." She says.

"We will, ma'am." Tris smiles.

"Good, now, what can I get you?" We order and go sit at a table by the window. I pull her chair out for her and she thanks me.

"Well today has been interesting." I sigh and sit across from her.

"Tobias, why did you kiss me that first time?" she asks.

"Because, you're beautiful and I don't know I liked you, it just felt right. I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I just..." What on earth do I say?

"You just?" She urges me on.

"I just wanted to know if you liked me back." I don't even know anymore.

"You know you could've just asked." She laughs.

"We wouldn't have this great story if I had "just asked"."

"So true." She slips her finger between mine and I run my thumb across her knuckles. "Do you think we're going to quickly though? I mean we only met ach other a few weeks ago."

"We knew each other before then, remember?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Playing together when we were six doesn't count." She laughs.

"Correction, I was eight." This makes her laugh more.

"Alright, we were on average seven." She just smiles this time. They bring us our food. "Thank you."

"I wonder what our friends are going to do when we get back." I take a bite of my sandwich.

"Christina is going to bombard me with questions." She sighs.

"There are worse things." I inform her.

"You have never been interrogated by her." She takes a sip of her drink.

"True, but I have a feeling I'm going to be soon. I'm sure your brother will have a few things to say to me. He already told me to stop messing with his 'little' sister." I laugh.

"What did you say?" She asks.

"I told him that we had been hooking up every night since all this started." She gives me a look of pure horror. "I'm kidding. I told him that we decided to forget that kiss ever happened and were going to remain just friends."

"You better have." She mumbles.

"I promise." I kiss her cheek.

"Part of me doesn't believe you." She says.

"What will make you believe me?" I ask.

"My brother telling me exactly what you said." She puts her hands on her slim hips.

"Well he hasn't attempted to kill me yet, so you can assume it wasn't too bad." I point out.

"True." She agrees.

* * *

Once we get back on campus, Christina pounces on us. "Where did you go? Was this like your first official date? How was it?"

"We went to the deli down the street, yes, and very nice." Tris answers.

"You better not hurt her, because I'll hurt you." Christina points at me.

"I promise, I wont hurt her." Tris smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Are you guys going to tell everyone, or just kinda keep it on the down low?" Christina asks.

"We should probably keep it down, Nita coming after me wouldn't be very good." Tris points out.

"Very true." I agree and slip my arm away from her waist.

"We should all go out as friends, like Zeke, Shauna, everyone." Christina smiles.

"Yeah, we should." Tris agrees. Christina leaves to go find Will and I walk Tris back to her dorm.

"I don't get to kiss you goodbye do I?" I lean against her door frame. She looks both ways down the hall and quickly kisses me.

"There." She opens the door and slips in, pulling me behind her. "Did you seriously think that was all I was going to do."

I lean down and press my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her delicate frame. Her dainty hands hold my face and we pull away for air. I lean my forehead on hers and kiss her nose. "I guess I should go."

"Before anyone walks in on us, yeah." She agrees.

"One more kiss and I'll leave." She smiles and presses a sweet, light kiss to my lips. Good enough. I walk out of the room and straight into Nita. Great.

"What were you doing in there?" She asks.

"Talking to Tris." I reply.

"Why I mean she isn't pretty or anything?" Nita looks like she tasted something foul.

"To me she is, but we're just friends. I needed to talk to her about part of one of the dances." Good, believable excuse.

"Which one?" She asks, twirling a piece of black hair between her fingers.

"Our duet." I reply simply.

"I still don't understand why I wasn't chosen as Clara." She huffs.

"Maybe because Tris was the better dancer." I suggest.

"You know she isn't, being the Spanish Dancer is an insult to me." She glares at me. "I know though if you decided who Clara was going to be you would've chosen me."

"Actually I did decide and I chose Tris." I really hope Tris has her ear pressed to the door or something and is listening.

"You're lying because there is no way you would've chosen her over me." She places a manicured hand on my face. I back away. Then Tris opens her door.

"Get over yourself, you can't dance, you're not that pretty, and you are as dumb as a bag of rocks." Tris says.

"You little..." Then Nita stops.

"Don't even try." Tris shakes her head.

"Four, defend me here!" Nita insists.

"What is there to defend?" I ask. Nita gasps.

"There is something going on between you two, isn't there?" She points at Tris and then me and then back at Tris.

"No, nothing at all, we're just good friends." Tris insists.

"Then you would be totally alright with me doing this." Then Nita presses me to the wall, shoves her tongue down my throat and sticks her hands under my shirt.

"Well I'm sure not." I push her off.

"Four, you're such a tease." She hands me a piece of paper. "Call me when you want a real woman." Then she saunters off.

"I'm done with this." Tris says.

"So am I." I sigh. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah, so now we have to stick to that story if anyone asks." She nods her head.

"I'm going to go find Zeke and tell him what exactly is going on." I quickly kiss her cheek and run out before she says anything. Why des Nita have to make such a mess of things?

**Now Dauntless Cake, learn where you stand on this. I have my plan, you will just have to deal with it.**


	7. Awkward

**Yay! An update! Y'all need to review! Honestly! I don't write so no one can read it, well when I began writing I didn't think anyone would read it. ANYWAYS, I like listening to y'all. Dauntless Cake, not you. I haven't heard from you, maybe you read what I had to say. There was more, but I shortened it for everyone else's sake. I own nothing. I have an idea for a new story! The first chapter is in my story 'Fourtris One-Shots'. Please go check it out and tell me what you think! It's Chapter 15 if you don't want to read all the Fourtris and Sheo. Yes, there is also Sheo in there. I love Sheo.**

TRIS' POV

I sigh and slide down the wall. I'm not normally very girly or anything, but I feel happy. I don't feel happy very often. Christina is sitting on her bed, doing who knows what on her computer. I quickly text all o my friends that know about Tobias and I telling them that we weren't coming out in public yet. "Nita?"

"Nita." I confirm.

"When is she going to get it through her thick head that he's not interested?" She types away on her computer.

"When pigs fly." I sigh and plop down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Emailing my mom. She refuses to get a cell phone." Christina sighs and shakes her head.

"Does she still hate me?" I ask.

"No, no, well maybe, possibly, yes." I sigh after she answers.

"When is she going to get over it? I mean look at what has happened because I got you to apply here!" I exclaim.

"Since they moved I'm on the other side of the country! Her "baby" is too far from home." She shakes her head.

"Are they coming to the show?" I ask.

"Yes, my little sister wants to see you." Christina continues to type away.

"How old is she again?" I ask.

"Fifteen." She presses send and closes her laptop. "Now, my turn to ask questions."

"Alright."

"Are you and Four officially a thing?"

"Yes."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes."

"Is he like dominating or does he let you start everything or what?" My face heats up.

"What kind of a question is that?" I cover my face with my hands.

"A bloody good one."

"So you're British now?"

"Answer my question."

"I don't know! I guess he kinda starts the kissing, but he isn't like trying to rape me or anything."

"You like kissing him?"

"Of course."

"Do you know his real name?" She sits up straighter.

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Fine, um, have you ever seen him shirtless?"

"We just started dating two hours ago."

"Is that a no?"

"No, I mean yes. Yes to the first, no to the second." I bite my lip.

"You've seen him shirtless?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He was um showing me something."

"What? His beautiful physique?"

"No. It is though."

"Does he have abs?"

"A six pack."

"How freaking perfect can this guy get?" She exclaims.

"No one's perfect."

"Then he must be no one."

"Jesus was, is perfect."

"Jesus is different."

"He was still a person!" I remind her.

"Yes, the son of God!"

"He was on this Earth!"

"Okay, first we were talking about your beautiful boyfriend and now we're talking about Jesus."

"Yeah."

"We need help."

"I'm not arguing."

"So you planning to do a little addition? Multiplication with him?"

"That is the worst freaking joke I have ever heard." I cover my face again.

"Answer!"

"No, no, not for a looooooooooong time, that is if we do. First we would need to date for a while, then get married, then comes some 'addition' or 'multiplication'."

"I mean his name is Four, there had to be a math joke at some point. If you two get married I am going to say that in my toast."

"I am not planning on marrying him."

"Why not?"

"We started dating today."

"I have had my wedding planned since I was fifteen."

"Dang girl."

"Like you didn't daydream of your wedding, and your wedding night." She elbows my ribs.

"Dear Lord no!" I exclaim.

"My wedding was perfect in my head, we would get married in the church, I would wear a long white dress with a train and look beautiful." She starts babbling about her dream wedding, I tune it all out. I am not very girly like that. I never have really thought about my wedding. I always imagined it being plain and simple though. Just family and a few close friends. "What do you think?"

"What?" I ask, startled.

"About you being in my wedding? I mean we have been friends for years and such." She is standing at this point.

"I guess, you know people normally ask their bridesmaids _after_ they get engaged." I point out.

"I want to be prepared." She says.

"You just turned twenty, have been dating Will for less than a week-"

"Ten days." She corrects me.

"Close enough." I wave off her comment.

"My toast at your wedding is going to be perfect."

"I am not marrying Four!"

"You very well could."

"Well I'm not."

"Well you could. I ship it."

"You also ship Sheo and that still hasn't happened."

"They're going to get married, I feel it in my bones." She smiles.

"You and I both wish." I mumble.

"Does Four have as nice of abs as Theo?"

"Can we please stop talking about Four?"

"Answer me and then we will."

"In my opinion, yes."

"Ooooooooh."

"Shut up." I throw a pillow at her head, she easily catches it and throws it back, I duck and it hits the wall.

**Just kinda a cute little chapter between friends. Do not pretend you and your friends don't get this weird. Or is it just me? Well moving on. SCHOOL IS OUT! I GOT MY PERMIT! I AM NOW IN THE SAME SUNDAY SCHOOL CLASS AS THE GUY I LIKE! I GET TO WALK AROUND WITH LITTLE KIDS ALL WEEK FOR VBS! HE IS HELPING AT SOMETHING! I DON'T KNOW!11111 I JUST KNOW WE HAVE OUR MARLENE, POSSIBLY URIAH, AND SOME GUY NAMED EDGAR!**


	8. I'm mad

**Alright, I'm mad now. Y'all guests who keep telling me that my story sucks and keep cussing me out I have something to tell you. I don't care. I hate cussing it proves you have a very limited vocabulary. I moderate all guest reviews and if they cuss I don't okay them, so shut your mouth. Also telling me to stop isn't going to make me. I write because I enjoy it, it's also called learning. I'm not bad, I'm no J.K. Rowling, but I'm not bad. I am sick and tired of this. Don't think I don't read your reviews. I do and trust me some of them make me want to shoot you. I am sorry, I've been dealing with this in all my stories. A few people sit there and hate. Well stop! What does it accomplish! You are straight up bullying me at this point, bullying is a sign of cowardice and you dare call me a coward? Constructive criticism is one thing, telling me my story sucks after reading 1 chapter is bullying.**

**If you hate me I don't care, but don't treat me or anyone else brave enough to put their writing out on the internet like we are crap. I know you guys hate on everyone you can. You try writing something and putting it out or the world to see and not have some worries. I tell you now it ain't easy. Yes, ain't is a word don't argue with the Southern girl. I know this whole thing will get me more hate, but I am real tired of this crap. I will update tomorrow, no matter what you say.**


	9. Truth or Dare

**I appreciate constructive criticism. I really do, but I don't like bullies. I'm bullied in real life and so are my friends. I write to get every bit of emotion out without lashing out at someone. I own nothing.**

TOBIAS' POV

"So you and your little girl are coming right?" Zeke asks as he pulls out bags of chips and jars of dip.

"Yeah. She's not little." I scowl.

"Dude, she weighs like a hundred pounds." He rips open a bag and starts stuffing his face.

"You disgust me sometimes." I sigh. "She's petite, little is how you describe a kid."

"Shhe i stihl ha ki." His mouth still stuffed with chips.

"What?" I understood none of that. He swallows and replies. "She's still a kid."

"No she isn't. She is twenty years old." I start pulling sodas out, no alcohol allowed on campus.

"You're twenty-two." He says.

"Thank you for informing me of my own age." Sarcasm drips on every word.

"Isn't she a little young?" He asks.

"Two years!" I exclaim. "That isn't much?! You and Caleb both find that gap a problem!"

"You're a very mature guy, you're like 30 maturity wise." He throws his arms up.

"Caleb decided that if I was 'messing around' with his 'little' sister then he would personally murder me." I sigh. Someone knocks on the door and I open it. Tris. Her hair is loose and she has some makeup on. Christina is behind her.

"Go ahead and kiss." Christina sighs and we do. Her lips are soft and taste like cherry. We pull apart and I take her hand. We walk in to the dorm and plop down in one of the chairs, she sits on my lap. I kiss her cheek and wrap my arms around her middle. Zeke makes a gagging motion and pretends to throw up. I laugh and throw a shoe at him. He over exaggerates and falls to the ground. This makes us laugh more.

* * *

Once everyone arrives we sit in a circle, well as good a circle as we can around the furniture we are too lazy to move. Everyone here knows about Tris and I so we sit next to each other hand-in-hand. "Tris." Zeke says. Crap. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Thank God.

"What base have you and Four gotten to?"

She bites her lip. "We've kissed and that's about it."

"What kind of kissing?"

"Have I not answered your question well enough?"

"Alright so we'll just say second base." I am going to kill Zeke.

"Marlene!" Tris calls. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Marlene smiles.

"I dare you to say 'in my pants' after every sentence." Cliché as all get out, but still.

"Fine." Marlene groans.

"Mar..." Tris warns.

"In my pants." Marlene mumbles. We all laugh. "Christina, Truth or Dare, in my pants?"

"Truth." What don't we know about Christina already? She never really has minded telling anyone about anything.

"What is something we don't know about you, in my pants?"

"Um... I can play the piano." She says. Alright something I didn't know.

"Really?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah." Christina nods.

"You should play for us sometime." Tris nods.

"Alright, later." Christina smiles. "Four, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Why not?

"I dare you to play seven minutes in Heaven with Tris." She smiles.

"Let's go." Tris says, her eyes lighting up. I smile and we walk to the bathroom, no other choice really. We don't have a closet, I don't like small spaces anyways. As soon as the door closes I kiss her. Her hands wrap around my arms and I pull her closer. Her lips leave mine slowly and the pad of her finger traces my lips. I kiss her fingers and brush a clump of hair from her face. I intertwine our fingers and touch my forehead to hers. "So romantic. Making out in the bathroom you share with Zeke."

"Oh yeah." I kiss her hair, it's smells like flowers. "Perfect setting right?"

"Of course." She kisses me slowly. "I could do without the smell though."

"It's masculine." I laugh.

"It smells like foot." She replies.

"WE DO NOT SMELL THAT BAD!" Zeke yells.

"You may not, but your cologne sure does." Tris yells back. I hear the girls laugh. I kiss her jaw, her cheek, the corner of her lips, the other corner, and then she grabs my face. She shakes her head and presses her lips to mine. I rub my hands up and down her back and she sighs quietly. Her cheeks turn red and I kiss each of them.

"TIMES UP!" Uriah yells. We quickly pull away from each other and Tris checks her hair. I laugh and kiss her cheek as the barge in the small room.

**Not much, but I did promise an update.**


	10. Picture Perfect

**Sorry about not updating. I've been sooooooooooooo busy. I own nothing.**

TRIS' POV

"You need to eat." Christina says, handing me a muffin.

"I'm fine." I tell her and hand it back.

"I'm not letting you leave this room until you eat something." She sits in front of the door.

"Will an apple suffice?" I ask.

"Sure." She shrugs. I grab and apple and begin eating it. "Thanks to you, we're going to be late." I point at the clock.

"Crap." She says and pulls me out door. We run as fast as we can in our uggs and get to costumes in 2 minutes.

"Tris." Tobias nods at me when we walk in. He is wearing one of his costumes. The toy soldier at the party.

"Hey." I bite my bottom lip to keep from greeting him like I normally do now.

"Miss Beatrice, we need to get you in the party dress." One of the seamstresses informs me.

"Alright." I say and follow her to the back.

She hands me the dress. Quickly I slip it on and look in the mirror. "So, what do you think of your partner?"

"He's nice." I say simply." And a good dancer."

"He's cute, but mysterious. It's like you don't want to think about him too much or something bad might happen." She starts putting the fake hair on my bun so I look like I have ringlets and will able to change hair quickly.

"True that." I slip my pointe shoes on and cringe. It's time for a new pair I think.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you." She puts a bow in my hair.

"Well good for him." I stand up and twirl on my toes. The skirt flares out and if you were on the ceiling, looking directly down at me I'm sure it would make a perfect circle. She applies a little more makeup to my face and I walk over to where they are taking the pictures. The other girls are already waiting for me. Tobias is leaning against the wall, waiting like the rest of us, for the photographer. I look around, everyone in here knows about us. We've been together for two weeks now. Tobias winks at me. I smile back.

"I need to talk to you later." He mouths. I nod. What does he need to talk about? He doesn't want to break up with me, does he? Please God no.

"Sorry I am late, the traffic was awful." The photographer, Eric, has arrived. He's about Tobias' age, with more piercings than I can count. "Party girls, please." We all walk onto the white floor. "Alright, Clara." I take a step forward. "In the middle." I do as he says. "On your knees." Again I do as he says. "sit back, cross your hands in front of you." Alright. He then places all of the other girls around me and takes a few pictures. "Alright, how about one more in character."

We start acting silly and he takes pictures. Tobias is laughing his butt off and I search for something to throw at him. "Stop for a second." I get up, take my shoe off, and throw it straight at Tobias' head. It hits his stomach, but good enough.

"Ow!" He exclaims, still laughing. "Those things hurt when they hit you."

"They hurt when you dance on them for eight hours, too." I smile sweetly and put the shoe back on.

"Four!" Eric calls. The boys soon join us and Tobias stands in the middle of us. I have to hug his middle while he salutes the camera. It takes every ounce of our beings not to die laughing. Everyone fauns over him while he is a giant, toy soldier.

* * *

Three hours later we are taking the last photo. It's of Tobias and me. He isn't wearing the head and he wraps his arms around my waist, holding my hands in his. I look up at him and he looks down at me. "You two should kiss." Thanks Christina (note sarcasm).

"Will you?" Eric asks. He lacks the knowledge of our relationship. We look at each other and nod our heads. "Do whatever you want, just kiss."

He is so much taller than me that I end up on pointe, holding both his hands with our lips pressed together. Nita makes a disgruntled noise and leaves the room. Everyone starts laughing as Eric takes a few pictures. "There, you're done."

**Not much, but I haven't updated in a while. Sorry.**


	11. The Big Fight

**I am so excited! I get to leave for school in a few weeks! Like two! I OWN NOTHING!**

TRIS' POV

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" I ask, we're sitting on my bed. His thumb rubs across my knuckles.

"Nita confronted me again. This time she brought Peter. Peter doesn't scare me, but it told me something was wrong. They told me that you..." He pauses. "You need to back off from me. They said that if we didn't stop being close something bad might happen to you."

"They don't scare me." I say quickly.

"I know, I just don't want something to happen to you." He places a hand on either side of my head, his fingers slipping through my hair.

"I can take care of myself." I assure him.

"You can't throw pointe shoes at everyone and expect them to leave you alone." Rude.

"Why don't you think I can take care of myself?!" Now I'm mad.

"I don't think that you can't take care of yourself, but if a not small guy attacks you, you won't have much of a chance. I don't want you hurt, Tris." He's mad, too.

"Think about what you just said, say it differently or leave." I point at the door.

"Tris, I cannot let you get hurt because of your pride, especially when I could have stopped it." He stands up and leaves. I scream and fall back on my bed. Why doesn't he think I can take care of myself? _Because you're a small girl._ I can take care of myself. _Not against a guy twice your size. _I hate when you're right.

"Four." I call and run out of the room. I gotta find him. I open the door and he stands there, mid knock.

"Tris." He lowers his hand.

"Four I'm sor-" Then his lips press to mine. I forget everything and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull him into the room and he shuts the door behind him. His lips move across my cheek and down to my neck. "I'm so sorry. I just was mad you didn't seem to think I can handle myself."

"It's not that you can't handle yourself. I just don't want you hurt." He kisses my lips again and pulls back slowly.

"Tobias." I sigh.

"Tris." He whispers. His face is so close to mine I can see the light freckles across his nose. "I just don't want you hurt."

"When am I ever alone here? There will always be someone with me, whether it be you, Christina, Al, Marlene, anyone." I stroke his cheekbone with my thumb.

"I know. I know." He turns his head and kisses my palm.

"We good?" I ask.

"We're good." He kisses me slowly. I feel like I'm melting.

* * *

"So, you and Four fought, but made up within a minute?" Marlene laughs.

"Yes. Would you rather us not talk for weeks and me start acting like an idiot?" I laugh.

"No." Christina shakes her head.

"Good. I would never want to disappoint you when it comes to my relationship with my boyfriend." I roll my eyes and eat some popcorn.

"We can't all live in a Disney movie." She nods towards the screen. We're watching Frozen in the tv room on our floor.

"Shh." Shauna and a bunch of other girls turn to us.

'Sorry.' I mouth. They all turn back to the screen. Uh oh. Let It Go. Everyone starts singing, badly. Please stop. Please stop.

* * *

Tonight is the final dress rehearsal. Tomorrow is Opening night. _Tomorrow. _It's so close. The stage is dark when we walk onto it.

I walk over to the box with well me painted on it and stand inside. Four gets in the one on top of mine. The music plays and the light shines in my box. I curtsy twice and pretend to cradle a doll. Then it goes dark again. The fabric is mesh so when there is a light behind it, you can see inside. I get out of the box and un backstage. I go next to the presents and wait for the lights. They are bright when they do come on. Tomorrow rows and rows of people will watch me do this. It will be hard to see them, but sadly in no way impossible. Caleb pushes some of the boxes, "looking" for ones to him. "Dad" reprimands him.

"What is going on with you and Four?" He asks.

"Why do you think there is something going on?" I spin on my toes and over-exaggerate everything while giving the biggest fake smile I can.

"How he looks at you. Beatrice, I know he kissed you. I saw it for crying out loud. There has to be something-" "Dad" cuts him off by clapping. We walk over to him and "Mom". We wait to receive guests. All the "Moms" where ball gowns. The girls where dresses to our knees. I hug all of the girls, curtsy to the "parents" and get shoved by the boys.

**Y'all know how this goes. Skip to the magic part.**

I sit with the girls, across from Caleb and the boys. Bud stand in the middle and begins his magic show. He places an empty box on the ground, covers it from view with his cape and two mice with Santa hats appear. He hands one to me and one to Caleb. I show my friends and they stroke it. Smiles wide. I look offstage and see Tobias getting into his giant silver and green box. Not strange at all, a full grown man dressed as a toy soldier (in tights might I add) getting into a giant gift box.

Next Bud makes it snow and we all grab at it. Trying to get some of the magic. Now comes the fun part. Two now fully decorated, glitter and all, doll houses are brought out with two dancers inside. We all move out of the way as they dance. I beg for them, obviously no. "Now Trissy gets to watch her bae dance." Christina giggles.

"Sh." I press my finger to my lips. She giggles again and they push Tobias' box out. The top opens and Tobias marches out. Bud takes these little lights on his fingers and touches Tobias' head with them three times. Then Tobias starts dancing. He turns and leaps. Switch leaps, stag leaps, galore. He stops on one knee, pretending to hold a gun. I get off the floor and tap Bud on the shoulder. I over-exaggerate begging for him and Bud helps Tobias stand up.

Bud waves me off and I try again. Caleb does the same. They bring the nutcracker box over as Tobias is carried off and I open the box, over-exaggerating my movements. I take the nutcracker and hug it close.

**I will be continuing from here next update. Updates will become fewer because of school.**


End file.
